


eyes on my body and your touch on my skin

by Quagswagging



Series: No Privacy [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: They continued to watch the movie in silence, Max absentmindedly running his thumb over Daniel’s hip. After about fifteen minutes, Daniel’s hand suddenly came to rest on the inside of Max’s thigh, the pressure making Max let out a gasp.“Are you okay?” Charles asked curiously, the Monégasque now contentedly resting back against Alex’s chest - the Thai seeming more than overwhelmed with Charles’s insistent touching.“My foot fell asleep.” Max muttered awkwardly, pretending as if there was no hand inching closer and closer to his crotch
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Series: No Privacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804003
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	eyes on my body and your touch on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping last night lol
> 
> I just could not let this idea go - I hope it makes for a good read hehe!
> 
> I don't write smut as much anymore as I used to, but I HAD to write this.

"Scoot over, Lando." Max huffed, carefully balancing the three beers in his hands. Lando pointedly sat closer to Daniel for a moment, but then chuckled and scooted away again when Max kicked his leg out in his direction.

"Do not even try to separate me from my Maxy." Daniel said solemnly as the now smug looking Dutchman sat down next to him, before breaking out in giggles. Lando pouted but moved to curl up on Carlos's lap in one of the armchairs.

"You're like a cat." Carlos complained as Lando nuzzled his face against Carlos’s shoulder, but then quickly drew Lando into a deep kiss. 

Max and Daniel shared a look, before the Aussie leaned in to peck Max's lips. The Dutchman smiled and wiggled his hand behind Daniel’s back to get more comfortable.

"What movie do we watch?" Charles asked from the other sofa, where he was sitting extremely close to Alex, the Thai blushing lightly as Charles clung to his arm with a beaming smile. 

"What about Finding Nemo?" George piped up, earning a scoff from Nicholas, who was sitting next to him on the other sofa with Charles and Alex.

"We already watched Nemo yesterday." He said. George glared and grumpily folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine, then let's watch Ford vs Ferrari." He grumbled. The others let out hums in agreement and Nicholas got up to search for the remote.

"Come here." Daniel told Max meanwhile, tugging the Dutchman closer into his side. Max hummed contentedly as Daniel dragged a thin blanket up over them.

"This is nice." Max said with a smile, nuzzling his face in Daniel's shoulder. Alex, who still had a Monégasque practically straddling his lap, cleared his throat.

"Let's watch the movie, please." He squeaked out, squirming around under Charles's touch. George snorted in their direction but then finally pressed play.

Max had seen the movies a few times already, as had Daniel, so instead of focusing on the movie, they focused on each other. Lando had dimmed the lights and the darkness created a bubble of privacy around them. 

“I love you.” Daniel whispered in Max’s ear, his lips brushing over the tender skin. Max smiled and gently squeezed his wrist in return. His other arm was still curled around Daniel’s waist, and he quickly slipped his hand under the hem of his shirt to touch the Aussie’s warm skin. A small smile graced Daniel’s lips at the touch. 

They continued to watch the movie in silence, Max absentmindedly running his thumb over Daniel’s hip. After about fifteen minutes, Daniel’s hand suddenly came to rest on the inside of Max’s thigh, the pressure making Max let out a gasp. 

“Are you okay?” Charles asked curiously, the Monégasque now contentedly resting back against Alex’s chest - the Thai seeming more than overwhelmed with Charles’s insistent touching. 

“My foot fell asleep.” Max muttered awkwardly, pretending as if there was no hand inching closer and closer to his crotch. Charles did not seem to believe him, and also Carlos was giving Max a skeptical look. Max just ignored them and focused back on the television. 

Daniel’s hand still rested on Max’s thigh, the Aussie’s warm fingers rubbing over Max’s thin shorts. Max glanced up at Daniel, and found the Aussie to be smirking lightly. When Daniel felt the Dutchman’s eyes on him, he turned briefly to look him in the eye. The Aussie’s pupils were blow wide, making his eyes even darker, and Max knew that Daniel had very much planned this all.

Dan’s hand moved again, slipping closer to Max’s crotch, and Max drew in a sharp breath. He wiggled around a bit uncomfortably but did not push Daniel’s hand away. He bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning as Daniel’s hand pressed over his bulge. His cock was already hardening under Daniel’s touch, embarrassingly fast now that there were possible spectators. Any one of the other guys could look over, _properly look over_ , and realise what was going on. 

“Okay?” Daniel asked softly, lips brushing over Max’s ear again. Max gave a quick nod, spreading his thighs wider to give Daniel better access. Daniel smirked lightly, hand palming Max’s cock lightly, not strong enough to make Max moan, but enough to make him shudder. 

“Dan, we want to organise another sim race, do you want to join this time?” Lando suddenly asked, turning to look at Daniel. Alex had squeaked out that he had to pee moments before and Nicholas had helpfully paused the movie. 

“Maybe. I don’t have a sim yet though.” Daniel said, shrugging up his shoulder. “Is there anything you recommend to me? Max convinced me that it is fun to do.” he added. He spoke so calmly, yet at the same time his hand was slipping under the waistband of Max’s shorts and boxers. Max had to clench his jaw so tightly it hurt to keep from gasping out. Daniel’s fingers brushed over the head of Max’s cock, while he simultaneously nodded and asked Lando another question about the racing. Max pretended to be focused on his phone, but bucked his hips lightly to press closer to Daniel’s hand. Daniel squeezed his length rather tightly, making Max groan, although he hid it with a cough. 

“Getting a cold, Max?” Alex asked as he returned, sitting back down next to Charles.

“Hm no, just a dry throat.” Max answered. Daniel handed him his beer, Max giving a tight-lipped smile in return and taking a sip. Daniel’s hand moved quickly over his cock, properly jerking him off, and Max almost choked on the beer. 

“Press play again.” Max told Nicholas, who raised an eyebrow.

“Getting demanding now?” the Canadian chuckled, put pressed the right button. Max just rolled his eyes, impatiently digging his fingers into Daniel’s waist to urge him on. Daniel leaned in to kiss his temple teasingly, the hand over Max’s cock slowly moving up and down, rubbing the precum off the tip and using it as lube to make his grip slicker. 

Max was rock hard now, the Dutchman letting out soft noises that were getting harder and harder to hide. The others might have figured by now that he had a throat infection, judging by the amount of times Max cleared his throat. Daniel’s hand left his cock and Max let out a noise in protest. He kept his eyes firmly glued on the screen, hoping it might convince the others that he was just very invested in the movie.

Daniel’s hand had moved down to Max’s balls, the Aussie knowing fully well how sensitive Max was down there. Max groaned, his nails digging into Daniel’s waist.

“Are you going to cum for me? Right here where everyone can see you.” Daniel’s voice was no louder than a murmur, the words going straight down to Max’s groin. He nodded, lips parting with a soft sound. Daniel’s hand moved back to his cock, jerking him off with quick, small movements. Max felt heat gathering in his stomach and shuddered lightly, pushing his head in the crook of Daniel’s neck to stifle the involuntary noises leaving his throat.

“Come on then.” Daniel purred softly in his ear, brushing his thumb over the sensitive tip again, and Max moaned into Daniel’s shoulder as he came. It was icky, cumming over Daniel’s hand and in his own underwear, but the orgasm was strong enough for Max to see stars. 

“Fuck…” Max groaned out, jerking his hips to ride out his orgasm in Daniel’s hand.

When he lifted his head, he realised there were multiple pairs of eyes on him. He blushed a deep red, turning to look at Daniel, who was smirking.

“That… that was pretty hot.” Charles spoke up, the Monégasque’s blue eyes appreciatively trailing over Max’s form. George hummed in agreement, nudging Nicholas, who was sitting next to him. 

“I think we better retire for the night.” the Brit purred at his teammate. Nicholas smiled.

“Retire, hmm?” he teased, but he allowed George to pull him off the sofa and in direction of their shared bedroom.

“Come on Alex, you can share with me.” Charles purred, trailing his hand over the Thai’s chest. Alex still seemed torn but then nodded, making Charles grin excitedly and press a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips.

Max meanwhile shifted uncomfortably, his underwear sticky and uncomfortable, which caused him pull a face. Daniel noted his wiggling and grinned, lips brushing over Max’s ear.

“I think we better take a shower… together.” he purred. Max smiled.

“I think we should.” he said with a nod. He moved to get up, realising Lando had still not moved from Carlos’s lap. The Brit was looking at him with wide eyes.

“Am I the only one who saw that…” he started. turning to Carlos with a confused expression. Carlos snorted.

“No, you’re not the only one.” he huffed. “Or did you think I had a jamón in my pants?” he chuckled. Lando blushed a deep red, wiggling around on Carlos’s lap a bit curiously. Daniel grinned, puling Max onto his feet and keeping him close to his side.

“We’ll leave you two to it.” he said with a wink, before also Max and Daniel left to go to their own bedroom to enjoy the remainder of the evening, alone this time.

Ford vs Ferrari was still playing in the background, but not a single soul was still paying attention to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic  
> Let me know if you want more fics like this!


End file.
